borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Where the f*** is the patch?!
Gearbox is effing up. Every loyal BDL fan is waiting anxiously for that patch. Meanwhile, new games are coming out that we'll be happy to give our attention. Screw the GOTY edition! How about those of us who have been there since the beginning? Stop screwing with us and give us the goddamned patch! I WANT THE PATCH AND I WANTED NOW, I EVEN MISSED WORK TODAY WAITING FOR THE PATCH; WHERE IS IT? So if I've played Borderlands "since the beginning" but am waiting patiently for the new patch without screaming my head off in all caps and/or hurling profanity, I'm not a loyal fan? If you dislike Gearbox that much, then quit playing and run off to New Vegas or Black Ops or Reach, it's really quite simple. 17:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok ... I'm the one who did the original post, but I'm not the one douchebaggy enough to go screaming in all caps. Two totally different people. I know, I checked the IP addresses. And please sign off. 17:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If you let yourself get your hopes up that the patch would be available today, it's your own fault. It's a fair assumption that, if the GotY edition contains the code fixes, the patch will be released around the same time - but that's all it is. An assumption. We were never given a specific patch date. Thexare 17:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F's Note - GotY contains nothing new. it is the same disc as release date. GotY is dependent upon v1.XX patch for new gameplay. ::Good to know. Seems stupid to me though - I'd heard (somewhere; not from Gearbox of course) the patch would be included and it made sense since this'd let all three people without Xbox Live access play the more-or-less fully-patched and updated game. With the patch scheduled for this month as well, that seemed entirely reasonable. Oh well. Not really my problem anyway. Thexare 18:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh Jesus Christ. Just came here to bitch and moan about a patch, not get wiki etiquette lessons. And frankly, to announce something is coming out "sometime in October" is just bad business, particularly when you have a new DLC and GOTY with specific dates. 17:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC)nunya Wikiquette lessons are about as important to you as your bitching and moaning is to us. 17:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) And yet, here we are ... 17:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC)nunya : I will assume you just ran out of things to say. 01:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but when I got back from lunch, I opened my Steam library and it said that Borderlands was done downloading. Didn't say what it had downloaded, so I came here to check if 1.5 was out. Found this, and am now finishing my post.Furlock 18:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) With awkward business moves like this one, Gearbox seems to be on the fast train to "we pissed off all our faithful customers by releasing shoddy downloads( zombie, moxxi, and claptrap dlc's), no new weapons or gear, no new enemies (sans what 4 maybe 5 claptrap enemies((real claptraps not trapified))), huge new environments that dont take advantage of the space for some epic battles against hordes of enemies, and now we are going to start losing customers that are willing to buy our product" land. I have no problem paying for awesome dlc such as the genknoxx, why cant gearbox take this into consideration that Gen Knoxx was their shining glory moment in borderlands dlc history? They need to take their time when making dlc, invent all new manner of enemies, new weapons (legendary and pearlescent) new environments (complete with hordes upon hordes of enemies hell bent on your utter destruction) and best of all, a crap ton of new missions with their own rewards! I think perhaps they should just increase the damn lvl cap to 99 and call it a day. with out modding your character, and taking away the extreme modded gear. (constructs and tweaks are classified as legit according to the stuff i've built with gear calc, and then used it ingame. ) the extreme crap like stock weapons, and shields that have 2 billion points.... they take all the fun out of the game. Seriously GB, take your time (quality wise) when making dlc, dont just throw shit together then release. thats not good for business. Zombie island was fun...for a while. but after so many zombies, its like come on, something new for a change. Moxxis.........moxxis was the first joke dlc ever for borderlands...the only thing really useful is the bank, and i think its retarded that the max is 42. you cant get over 60 legit for your character, why not the bank? Gen knoxx....best borderlands dlc ever. period. Claptrap dlc? 2nd biggest waste of microsoft points ever. for borderlands anyways. those of us that play hardcore...like for hours and hours on end, will have finished the extra 20 missions in less than 6 hours, and with what? 6 extra backpack slots? 2 skill points? thats it. it was worthless without the lvl increase we had been goaded into believing was going to be part of the dlc that after we all downloaded GB said it wasnt there that they took it out because they didnt want to make people buy the gen knoxx dlc....again awkward on GB's part. my opinion on that is that those of us that buy the dlc, shouldnt have to wait for the (ahem....whiny little fuckers that dont wanna shell out said MS points for new dlc) to get the update for free. thats not cool. us hardcore Borderlands players that have all the dlc (which we all paid for) basically just got slapped in the balls by GB with this one. and i hope im not the only person here that thinks that isnt very damn cool. idk. my opinion. as i type this i find myself staring at my xbox and borderlands wondering if i should play it or not.ZomBiE 19:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F's Note - GBX hired Darkside Studios to produce DLC4. GBX was busy with The DUKE! WHAT A BUNCH OF WHINY BITCHES! If you have any long-term memory left, you'll recall that GBX releases stuff in the evening on the release date! Also, GBX never set a firm date for release of the Patch! Go back and re-read/re-listen to every interview. They only say they will TRY! They set a firm date for the release of DLC4 and GOTY but never for the Patch! They always gave a qualifier, something about 'coordination' or 'testing' giving themselves wiggle room. -- MeMadeIt 19:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) @ZomBiE, yeah I don't like paragraphs either. I hate how they make what you're attempting to spit out easier to decipher. 19:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) [[Forum:Flame On!|'Flame On?']] Update 10/12 - This is in final stages of QA right now. It appears to be close. "final stages of QA" pff.. so.. we'll see the patch sometime next week then? (above link was not posted by me, whoever did forgot to sign) TaSManiaC 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that most of the people can't enjoy the story of the dlcs and they just want new stuff thats like ordering a happy meal and insted of enjoying the meal they just ask what toy they got. so by that logic you're all little kids.....just my thoughts One shot hello 20:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) well in this case (in the case of the patch taking forever) it's like you order your happy meal (dlc 4) and all you get is a cardboard cutout of your food along with a pile stinking s*** instead of a toy, and then tell you that your food will be ready in october. TaSManiaC 20:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Two things that seem very sad: 1) The 2nd poster who SKIPPED his JOB waiting for a patch. I mean... it's just a patch. Long awaited or not, it's not a brand new game. I get the feeling he may not have that job much longer, heh heh. 2) That absurdly long paragraph about the game and how Gearbox is the Devil or something crazy like that. Clearly, it can't have been that bad, you bought all the DLCs and spent half a lifetime playing it. If you're obsessed, they probably did something right. And everybody? As a general rule, we never complain about a patch being delayed when it's honestly still being worked on. Only worry about the companies that like feel they have to meet abitrary deadlines, even if their work is not finished. Heck, the day isn't even over - the patch isn't six months overdue or anything, sheesh. I'd rather have a patch that works, I'm just sayin'... Dreadgod 20:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I hadnt intended make a novel out my last post. i got lost in the moment. sorry lol. and MeMadelt, yes will all bitch and whine. even you. bitching and whining about the rest of us bitchers and whiners lol. its a vicious circle my bruddah. in the words of the nemesis "there is no escape". and the point i was trying to get arcoss before the novel started was its not really cool to release dlc with things said to be in there, only to find out once we download and start playing then we find out GB has removed particular aspects out of "fear of losing customers by forcing them to buy and download other dlc in order to reap the full benefits". and Dreadgod, i never said i was obsessed. nor that GB is the devil. i bought all the dlc's for new content. and the benefits they promised. i dont like spending money on dlc that hold up its end of the bargain. that is all. lol ZomBiE 20:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC)(doesnt hold up its end)ZomBiE 20:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ZomBiE I do belive they stated WELL before the DLC was released that the Level cap would come in the patch and not the DLC. Waldo 20:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Waldo, i remember myself being up all night waiting for the DLC4 release. only to finally get it then start playing and find out hey, im not leveling up...wtf. then look online after seeing the interview about dlc4 and the guy talking about levle increase and tons of new enemies (including the Mr. T trap. ) and find out after the dlc was released they released another interview concerning the part where they removed the level cap and instead were going to release it as a patch available to everyone so that GB wasnt forcing people to purchase anything to increase their lvl. again, my opinion stands, extra benefits come from buying dlc. whats next? pearlescents in a patch so everybody can have them without the knoxx dlc? or hell, how about a patch to give everyone all the achievements without having even played the game? ZomBiE 20:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) lol.. I just watched claptrap episode 4.. made me chuckle a bit & made me wish that we'd see scooter & moxxi in BL2 once it hits.. "Ninja kick to the face!" I'm hoping they get the patch out tomorrow or later today.. sorta annoying farming craw at lvl 61 when all the loot is gonna be obselete the moment the patch hits.. TaSManiaC 21:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nagy, people are upset that the patch is not out right now. Gearbox never bothered to contradict any of the people on their own forums who said plainly that the patch would be released along with the GotY edition. They never bothered to make a single post saying "The patch is not coming out on 10/12/10 for certain." They were perfectly happy to let people believe it was being released on this date. Now it's not out and now people are displeased. That's just how expectations work Nags. 23:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) yo momma signs off. in bulk. That's cuz YA'LL read into what they say what you want to hear. Again, if you go back read CLOSELY what has been said, they never said definitely that the Patch was going to come out on any particular date. They only said they would 'try'. It's was YOU who heard 10/12. Once you enter the professional world of contract deadlines and obligations, you will start to pick up on such subtleties of CYA speak. True story - my boss asked me to call a customer and get some feedback. But I forgot. The next day my boss asked me if I had "heard" from that customer. I said "NO". I didn't lie. I had not indeed "heard" from them. He was hearing what he wanted to hear and I was CYA'ing. -- MeMadeIt 00:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :You're FIRED!! Pack your rubber vomit and GTFO. MMI's Boss :Um excuse me, but for those of you who are calling the original poster a "whiny bitch", listen up. Wasn't it true that for a number of days the Borderlands wiki had a timer counting down the hours until the patch would be released??? So didn't that CONFIRM in the minds of many BL players that the patch would indeed be out on the 12th of October? Maybe the admins who run this site should take some of their own medicine and pay attention to what's actually being said by Gearbox. That countdown timer should have never been up on the page. So it's not the original poster's fault for thinking that the patch would be out today, So fuck all of you. :on behalf of the other admins and myself i do hereby apologize for not correcting the timer until yesterday. ''- The Evil Dr. F'' :I'm not so sure I'd like being fucked, but i do believe that the counter gave some unsuspecting borderlands wiki visitors blue balls. Speculation about a release date shouldn't have warranted a counter. Beware the clap 01:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The timer was my fault. I put it up because every single other person on the wiki who bothered saying anything in the forums said it was coming out on the 12th, and then the day I did it the news page had been changed to say that it was coming out on the 12th. A forum thread was started up here, and it was questioned, and then nothing had been done about it. Thus, the general consensus was that there was enough evidence the patch would be released that the counter could stay. Whether or not the consensus was right is a moot point, because you're still getting majorly upset because you can't level past 61 RITE NAO. Laserrobotics (talk) 02:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Edits which inserted the DLC4 timer and Patch 1.5.0 timer. As much as this is a community wiki, you do not have to "fuck all of us" when one or two people make a mistake. : "They never bothered to make a single post saying "The patch is not coming out on 10/12/10 for certain." They were perfectly happy to let people believe it was being released on this date. Now it's not out and now people are displeased. That's just how expectations work" As stated above, sit and wait patiently or quit playing Gearbox games altogether - "bitching and moaning" isn't going to make anyone's lives better. 01:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Am I the only one who looked at the destructoid article posted a month ago stating that the patch would include new specs for new weapons or am I just looking at something that has been disproven? http://www.destructoid.com/borderlands-patch-brings-new-level-cap-weapons-and-more-183457.phtml 01:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think the kotaku article had something along those lines as well, but knowing GB, I'm not holding my breath.Anticitizen101 05:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : now that i think about it, to hell with GB and the patch expected date...im gonna play the shit outta borderlands and play it and play it and play it, then when i turn on the game and it says SURPRISE!!! heres an update, ill be all superjoyed that i finally get new stuff. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA. thats all. goodnight america.ZomBiE 04:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm still amazed as to how many of the news sites actually mashed the DLC4 and Patch 1.50 information together as just DLC4 news whether it was labeled as the revolution dlc or as a "new patch". GBX did clearly say that level cap increase and rebalancing would NOT be coming with DLC4 when first announced. And then we were told in a later announcement that, "we will provide a seperate patch that will increase the level cap for free to ALL". Ensiform 06:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC)' Anyone wanna venture a guess as to how big they suspect this patch will be? Will it be in the line of a DLC size or something smaller such as a standard "compatibility/bug fix" patch? 12:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't friggin care about leveling up I just want the stupid patch so I can get my friggin trophies that I have earned but not showing because of the glitch!! With all these DLC's at extra cost after spending £40 on the game and all the problems I will really have to think hard about buying Borderlands 2. I think the major disappointment for me (and i'm sure many other Borderlands fans can attest to this) with this last DLC is that I really WAS expecting to be able to get to level 69 once I downloaded it. At the very least, I was expecting the enemy level to be balanced, and I didn't even get that much... I'm a huge fan of the game, and I was really excited when I heard that we were going to be able to blow up claptraps, however, I didn't exactly scour the interwebs and read every little bit of info on it before it came out, so I was out of the "patch will be released after DLC drops" loop. I feel that the real faux pas on Gearbox's part was to release an incomplete product, PERIOD, regardless of whether we got the 8 levels for free via patch or whatever, regardless of whether or not they are tirelessly working on DUKE NUKEM and had to hire a third party to create it... None of that matters. I would have GLADLY waited another week, hell, another month, if I knew there was going to be a complete, new DLC, like the ones before it. 13:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ^^ 69.64.107.17, I'm still curious where & why you got it in your head that we were getting both together and thus so upset about it? 15:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) hey 24.118.50.30, like many of us that dont spend hours upon hours scouring every website looking for every bit of information about a particular dlc, we were taken by surprise by borderlands wiki when there was a timer at the top of the main page concerning the GOTY and the patch release placed as the 12th of october 2010. Now that little error has already been ....um...atoned for i guess....lol...i know the video i watched said the dlc was going to have all that cool stuff in it. but then im guilty of not "scouring said internet for any and all information". I personally dont give a rats ass anymore about the release date lol. im gonna play me some guitar hero warriors of rock until i check forum here and see a thread saying "ITS OUT!!!!". lol. oh, and this just gives me more time to play with my constructs and tweaked weapons before they possibly get removed via patch.ZomBiE 17:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I know, 24.11whatever... Shame on me for relying on the internet for ANY kind of information... but its not like i'm the only person on the planet that was expecting to get both at once. I'm not really even that upset about it... Don't get me wrong, it definitely took the piss out of it that night when we were playing and finding out that we weren't gaining XPs, but I'm not going to stop playing Borderlands because of that (I have one of each class at different levels... PLENTY to play through still). I'm just going to wait for the patch to finish DLC4. When it first dropped, there was an article in a forum somewhere complaining that it was a shady cash grab by gearbox, and that the new DLC sucked and on and on and on. I disagree with the cash grab notion, and any claims that the claptrap robolution content sucks are completely unfounded, seeing as we have an INCOMPLETE PRODUCT. Again, I would have gladly waited x amount of time longer to even play new content if they just released it at the same time.MILLION POINTS 18:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : @MILLION POINTS... Saying that DLC4 in incomplete is not accurate. Patch or no patch, DLC4 should stand on its own merits today. The patch will not affect playability of the DLC, apart from enemy level matching and being able to rank up to L69. The story, characters, etc won't change post-patch. And those are the reasons I didn't enjoy DLC4. It's not like I'm going to enjoy playing the DLC any more just because I'm leveling up. For some that might be a motivating factor and I get that. However for me gaining experience isn't going to make DLC4 qualitatively better. SQLc 19:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps one reason why the patch is late is that they're trying to include this achievement bug fix in without releasing another update/TU to fix that issue. I have a strong belief that once this final patch is released, GB plans to be done with BL1 for the forseeable future. SQLc 19:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Also, i just found online that GB is nearing microsofts 4mb limit for patches and updates. so perhaps they are trying to compress and fit in as many fixes as possible.heres to wishing upon a wishing star that they make one last hurrah and release the biggest dlc ever in the history of borderlands. i wouldnt even care if it was released as a disc like goty. ZomBiE 20:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'm frustrated that the patch isn't out yet...but, I'd rather tham take some extra time to avoid sending out an update that doesn't wor, or worse, causes my console to lock up. I've waited this long for the patch and dlc4, I can wait a few more days. Granted, I'll probably fill the,m with C-Max runs. Really, the only thing I need the extra levels for is to jack-up my next Ogre's effective item level. MisterJoshua 20:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just see no point in putting out the DLC before the patch. We're supposed to do all the missions getting no XP and then once we're done it all they'll raise the level cap? It just makes no sense to me. I think it's silly. We have waited a very long time for DLC4 (compared to the others) so I don't know why all of a sudden they are in such a rush to release it that they can't do the patch along with it. I'm just playing other games while I wait, but it was a disappointment to to get excited for something and then only get part of what we've all been waiting~Drunkn Masta III Ok, everyone in this thread needs to listen up. The patch and the DLC itself were developed by 2 different studios. The DLC was developed at DarkSide Game Studios, who normally develops iPhone games and unfortunately had their first experience with a big name title with our DLC4. The patch is being developed by Gearbox themselves. If 2 different studios embark on 2 different projects, they're going to be released at two different times, it's just how it is. The level patch isn't integrated into the DLC because the DLC was finished before the patch, and GBX didn't want to keep the DLC from us. If you all are going to get mad at GBX for doing their jobs and releasing DLC sooner rather than later, then it's probably safe to assume that you have no concepts of good business structure or the gaming industry. NOhara24 23:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, guess I'll have to wait. I don't mind, I got enough homework to keep me busy till GBX coughs up the goods. So...anyone wants to do some derivatives with me? Yoshi-TheOreo 02:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Man, you gotta love Calculus. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/borderlands/images/3/3a/Borderlands_Sig.3.png 02:54, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What is the derivative of zero?!?! dun dun dunnnnnn........ JLaws23 03:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/borderlands/images/3/3a/Borderlands_Sig.3.png 03:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of diablo 2. Anybody was there when we were waiting for 1.10? Blizzard's employee said the patch should be released "in a few weeks", and we waited. and waited. and waited a grand total of 13 months, if memory serves. More than an year for sure. So what's a few days? Go play anything else. Turco poa 03:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) NOhara24, finally the voice of reason... If a different company is handling the patch, and WE ALL want the patch to cover the issues in the 4th DLC, then there is absolutely no way that they could be released on the same day - which is when we all started noticing the glitches for trophies, etc. I'm sure someone is locked-away in a cubicle, furiously trying to hammer it all out as quick as possible, but it's gonna be a wait. Sisiutl :^ personally I think they just grabbed an intern, shoved him in the janitors closet with an old pc running on windows 95 & told him to start working on the patch, about a minute before adamF's announcement of the patch being in the final stages of QA.. and since the patch and dlc were made by different companies you'd think they'd have most of the damn patch done before the dlc since you'd think it'd be less work to fix what's there than to make something completely new (in most cases anyways).. not to mention that they've had quite a while to work on the patch before the dlc.. yes, they need to incorporate some fixes for the dlc in their patch, but they could've just as well just gotten the scaling & lvl patch over & done with before the dlc IMHO.. /rant TaSManiaC 20:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) or they could have used XstormX's leveling scheme since they own it anyway (EULA). - The Evil Dr. F oh for the love of christ...or maliwan...or jakobs....knocked the stand my xbox was on over today while adjusting (sob) dammit all to hell....i have to wait 12 hours to go to gamestop and have them fix the damn thing. (yes i tried toothepaste...apparently the ring has been forged into the disc from the fires of mordor...or somewhere else really exotic yet deadly....like ....um....walmart?? lol (....mumble mumble fucking disc)ZomBiE 04:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC)